youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Analogue
Analogue, Inc. is an American company headquartered in Seattle, WA, that designs, develops and sells video game hardware. Its hardware products include the Analogue Pocket, Analogue Mega Sg, Analogue Super Nt, Analogue Nt mini, Analogue Nt. Analogue has offices in Seattle and Hong Kong. History Analogue was founded in 2011 by Christopher Taber. In April 2011, Analogue released the Analogue CMVS, a Neo Geo consolized Multi-Video-System handmade from solid wood. In November 2012, Analogue released the Analogue Arcade Stick, a Neo Geo arcade stick handmade from solid wood. In November 2014, Analogue released the Analogue Neo, a Neo Geo Consolized MVS system and two arcade sticks, combined into one, all-in-one system. In 2014, Analogue announced their 3rd product, the Analogue Nt. The product experienced several shipping delays, and began shipping in August 2015 to critical acclaim. In April 2016, Analogue collaborated with Hong Kong based company, 8Bitdo and released a wireless bluetooth adapter for the Nintendo Entertainment System called the Retro Receiver. In July 2016, Analogue and 8Bitdo announced another collaboration, the Retro Receiver for SNES. In August 2016, the Analogue Nt mini was announced. On October 16th, 2017 Analogue announced their 5th product, the Analogue Super Nt. One year later, on October 16th, 2018, Analogue announced their 6th product, the Analogue Mega Sg, a Sega Master System & Sega Genesis FPGA console. Exactly one year later, on October 16th, 2019, they again announced a new product, the Analogue Pocket, a handheld FPGA system that can play Game Boy and Game Boy Advance games by default, and Sega Game Gear, Atari Lynx, and Neo Geo Pocket Color games via an adapter. They also announced an optional dock for the system that will allow users to play games on an external TV. Products The Analogue Pocket is an FPGA-based aftermarket Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, Game Gear, Neo Geo Pocket, Neo Geo Pocket Color, and Atari Lynx. The Analogue Pocket was designed as a tribute to portable gaming. It is compatible with the original Game Boy, Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance cartridges out of the box The Analogue Mega Sg is an aftermarket Sega Genesis and Sega Master System. Designed around an FPGA, it is the only aftermarket Sega Genesis, Mega Drive and Master System console that is not emulation. The goal of the system was to build a perfect, no-compromises aftermarket system that plays all of Sega's cartridge system that outputs 1080p HD, lag free, with zero signal degradation. The Analogue Super Nt is an aftermarket Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Super Famicom. Designed around an FPGA, it is the only aftermarket SNES and SFC system that is not emulation. The goal of the system was to build a perfect, no-compromises aftermarket SNES and Super Famicom that outputs 1080p HD, lag free, with zero signal degradation. The Analogue Nt mini is a smaller and revised version of the original Analogue Nt. Instead of being designed around the original Nintendo CPU and PPU, the Analogue Nt mini is designed around an FPGA. The Analogue Nt is an aftermarket Nintendo Entertainment System and Famicom. Designed around the original Nintendo CPU and PPU, the Analogue Nt is the only aftermarket NES and Famicom system that is not emulation, since it uses the original Nintendo CPU and PPU. The goal of the system was to build a perfect, no-compromises aftermarket NES and Famicom. The default model was released with RGB (RGB, Component, S-Video and Composite) video outputs only, with an additional "add-on" for 1080p HDMI output and a plethora of other digital features. The Analogue Nt's enclosure is solid aluminum unibody enclosure manufactured from 6061 aluminum. This page was made on February 15, 2020 by Nintendofan885. Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015